


Time to Raid the Fridge

by etymology_of_etymology



Series: Hug the Cook [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Luffy is actually smart when it comes to comforting his friends, Nightmares, Post-Whole Cake Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etymology_of_etymology/pseuds/etymology_of_etymology
Summary: In which Luffy's midnight fridge raid has perfect timing.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Hug the Cook [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665061
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Time to Raid the Fridge

**Author's Note:**

> A different version of my fic "[Hearing Rain and Tasting Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163532)" from Luffy's perspective.

It was raining and Luffy was hungry. It was late and he was hungry so he might as well get up and try to break into the fridge. No one would be there to stop him. Eventually, he should be able to guess the code of the combination lock. If he can't then there are usually crackers in one of cabinets and sometimes Sanji left out a midnight snack for him to munch on.  


There was a sound like a gasp from another bunk and Luffy froze for a moment, worried that his raid might have been foiled before it had even begun. But that was Sanji's voice and something was wrong.  


Luffy watched as Sanji hurried to the door. Something was definitely wrong, something had upset Sanji, no, scared him. He closed his eyes and settled back down into his bunk. He could observe his cook with his haki for now. If Sanji didn't calm down on his own Luffy would go out to help him.   


Sanji was right outside the door, maybe he just needed a smoke to settle his nerves and then he would go back to bed. Nope, Sanji was heading to the galley; heading to his kitchen as quickly as he could. Darn, in the kitchen and still so shaken up. It was time for him to step in.

Luffy tumbled over the side of his bunk and bounced off the floor. It was captaining time. The only thing that mattered was that Sanji was in pain and needed someone there for him. Luffy could be that someone. 

He slipped out the door. The ship smelled like fresh rain, the shower was just coming to an end. He stretched out his rubber arms and grabbed the galley's railing. Nice and steady now. No reason to startle Sanji with a crash. 

Luffy walked inside and said, "Sanji." 

Idiot, of course that what make Sanji drop everything he was holding. So much for trying not to startle Sanji. Luffy reached across the room to grab the mug and kettle and put them on the counter. _Ow_ , hot kettle. Didn't matter Sanji needed him.

"Luffy?" His voice sounded so weak and scared. He sounded like a child who had just woken up from a nightmare. Ah, he probably had woken up from a nightmare.

Luffy wrapped his arms around Sanji and he felt him hugging back. He was shaking. If Luffy could beat up his crew's nightmares he would do it in a heartbeat. All he could do at the moment was simply be there for Sanji.

"I..I..." Sanji was trying to say something through his tears.

"Sshhh," said Luffy. He started stroking his back, up and down then in circles. "It's okay, Sanji. I'm here. Just breathe."

Maybe Sanji was still shaken up about those stupid Vinsmokes. The ones that looked like him, but didn't act like him. They didn't matter, Luffy would rather have a single Sanji than four-thousand of any of them. Sanji was worth so much more. He squeezed tighter.

"Nightmare," Sanji whispered. He had stopped crying, that's good.

"Hhmmm," said Luffy, "Do you want your tea?"

"My what?"

"Your tea, before it gets cold." There was no way the tea was going cold anytime soon. His hand still hurt from being burned on the hot kettle, but Sanji didn't need to know that.

"Yeah." Sanji's head was still nestled in the crook of Luffy's neck. Everything was alright now. His cook was with him.  



End file.
